il court,il court, le furet
by Louise Malone
Summary: une histoire d'amour entre furets, et entre humains!


_**Voici un OS sans prétention, mais que j'ai bien aimé écrire!**_

Edward PDV

Un coup de cœur.

Je passais devant l'animalerie, quand je l'ai vue.

Elle avait une jolie couleur brun chocolat et un air doux**.( **_**ndla:voir lien sur mon profil)**_

J'ai craqué.

Je suis entré et je l'ai achetée.

Ma furette.

Je suis repartie, avec elle bien calée dans mon blouson, et une cage et un sac contenant tout ce qu'il lui fallait à la main.

Notre histoire d'amour venait de commencer.

On a tout de suite été complices. Elle adorait venir dormir avec moi, la nuit, et le matin on partageait mon beignet.

Elle est arrivée dans ma vie au bon moment.

Je me sentais seul.

Non pas que je le sois réellement, mais depuis que mon frère et ma sœur étaient mariés, j'avais envie moi aussi de me caser.

Et je n'y arrivais pas.

Je rencontrais des filles à la pelle, mais aucune ne correspondait à ce que je souhaitais.

Je cherchais juste une fille qui sois douce, honnête, tendre et qui ait envie de fonder une famille.

Apparemment, c'était trop demander.

La plupart des filles que je rencontrais voulaient surtout un bon train de vie, et me pensaient le pigeon idéal.

Je gagnais bien ma vie, mais je n'avais pas envie de passer mon temps à courir les cocktails, les inaugurations et autre galas de charité, qui n'ont de charité que le nom.

Le milieu de la finance m'ennuyais déjà et je n'avais même pas encore 30 ans.

Je ne m'y reconnaissais pas.

J'avais envie d'autre chose.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi.

Et puis, un matin, dans le starbuck ou je buvais un café tous les jours, j'ai vu l'annonce:

« Jacob, gentil furet de 2 ans, cherche une petite amie pour câlins et bébés! Veuillez contacter le 555-1205-1530. »

Évidemment, j'ai immédiatement pensé à ma petite Nessie . Au début, l'idée m'a horrifiée.

Ma Nessie, si jeune, si innocente, aux mains d'un…Jacob, sans doute pervers et lubrique.

Et puis…J'ai imaginé ma furette , jouant avec ses petits, les allaitant.

Et, au bout de 2 jours, j'ai eu envie de tout ça.

Ce n'est pas parce que MOI je n'arrivais pas à fonder une famille que je devais en priver Nessie.

Alors j'ai appelé.

Une voix jeune et féminine m'a répondu.

Elle paraissait très enthousiaste.

J'ai souri, quand elle m'a dit que Jacob était un très gentil furet et qu'il serait un gentleman.

Nessie était en chaleur depuis 3 semaines, alors on a convenu d'un RDV le lendemain matin, chez moi.

A 10H00, j'ai entendu sonner à la porte.

J'avais expliqué à Nessie ce qui allait se passer, et j'étais très nerveux.

Le male doit rester 2 ou 3 jours en contact avec la femelle ,mais il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il la prenne plus de 2 fois par jour alors la propriétaire de Jacob devait amener une cage pour pouvoir l'isoler.

J'ai déglutit en regardant ma Nessie, qui avait innocemment posé sa tête sur mon épaule.

J'ai eu envie de ne pas répondre . Mais je suis allé ouvrir, dubitatif.

Elle était jeune, et portait son furet dans les bras.

Sur le coup, la première chose que j'ai pensé c'est qu'elle ressemblait à ma furette.

Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, de grands yeux couleur chocolat au lait et un petit minois innocent et malicieux à la fois.

Elle était petite, et portait un jean gris clair, des converses bleu marine et un tee shirt marinière, avec une encolure en V qui laissait deviner un très joli décolleté.

Elle ressemblait à une étudiante.

J'ai sourit, et je l'ai fait entré chez moi.

Elle serrait son furet, qui avait une jolie couleur champagne (_**ndla:voir lien sur mon profil).**_

Je lui ai souhaité la bienvenue.

« je suis Edward, et Nessie est cachée sous mon tee shirt."

Elle a rit.

« je suis Bella et voici Jacob, qui se demande bien ou on est! Il connaît la fac, mon appart, mais là pour lui c'est nouveau! »

Je l'ai faite asseoir à la table de la cuisine et je lui ai proposé quelque chose à boire.

Elle m'a demandé un jus d'orange.

J'ai sourit.

La plupart des filles que je croisais auraient réclamé un thé d'une marque spéciale et très chère.

Mais elle , un jus de fruit lui suffisait.

J'ai remplit un verre et je l'ai posé devant elle.

Elle serrait son furet contre son cœur.

Nessie s'était endormie contre moi.

Nous avons parlé de nos furets.

Elle avait Jacob depuis 1 an et demi. Elle semblait y être aussi attachée que moi à Nessie.

J'étais sous le charme.

Elle me plaisait bien.

J'aimais sa fraîcheur sa gentillesse évidente, la douceur avec laquelle elle caressait son furet.

Au bout d'un moment, j'ai prit Jacob pour le câliner et elle a serré Nessie contre elle.

On a décidé de les mettre ensemble dans la cage.

J'étais stressé.

Tout de suite, Jacob a su ce qu'il devait faire. Et Nessie a visiblement beaucoup apprécié…

On était rouges et gênés tous les deux.

On s'est vite rapatriés à la cuisine, et elle m'a dit devoir y aller.

Elle avait du travail, pour la fac.

Je lui ai proposé de repasser dans la journée, pour voir si tout se passait bien, et on a convenu d'un RDV vers 15H00.

J'ai laissé de l'intimité aux tourtereaux.

Vers midi, j'ai sorti Jacob de la cage de Nessie et l'ai installé dans la sienne, pour qu'ils se reposent tous les deux. Jacob n'a pas apprécié d'être séparé de son amoureuse, et il m'a mordu à la main.

Je me suis désinfecté en grimaçant, tandis que Jacob roupillait du sommeil du juste.

A 14H00, je les ai remit ensemble,mais ce coup-ci j'ai mit des gants pour attraper Jacob, et ils ont immédiatement recommencé leurs ébats.

J'étais presque jaloux d'eux.

Je n'avais pas eu de petite amie depuis prêt de 2 ans, et même si je couchais à l'occasion avec Tanya, une autre cadre de la banque, ça n'avait rien de tendre ni de romantique…

Tanya était mariée , et j'avais toujours peur de trouver son mari à ma porte, prêt à m'arracher la tête.

Bella est arrivée pile à 15H00.

Elle s'est dirigée vers la cage et a rougit:

« ah… »

« oui, c'est prometteur! »

Elle entortillait une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

« une portée peut compter jusqu'à 18 petits! »

« oui je sais, mais en moyenne c'est plutôt 8 ou 9! »

« hum, je ne vais pas vous déranger, vous devez être occupé »

« pas vraiment…Vous avez finit vos révisions? »

« pour aujourd'hui ça ira! »

« vous êtes étudiante en quoi? »

Je suis en 4° année de littérature anglaise »

« future prof? »

« oui, sans doute! »

J'avais envie de tendre la main et de caresser sa joue.

Elle était rouge, et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

Mon cœur battait à toute allure.

J'avais peur de faire une bêtise.

J'étais presque sur que si je faisais le premier pas, Nessie et Jacob ne seraient pas les seuls à s'envoyer en l'air aujourd'hui.

Mais, en même temps, je me disais que cette fille ressemblait de très prêt à la description que je me faisais de la fille idéale.

Elle était jeune, et jolie, et intelligente, drôle, douce, souriante, et elle aimait les furets.

Je ne savais pas si je devais précipiter les choses ou pas.

J'ai été sauvé par le gong.

On a sonné à ma porte et je suis allé ouvrir en pestant.

A peine j'ai ouvert la porte qu'Alice m'a sauté au cou:

« Edward! Comment tu vas? »

« bien, je suis occupé Alice.. »

Elle ne m'a sans doute pas entendu et elle est entrée en sautillant, babillant sans cesse.

Elle s'est immobilisée d'un coup en apercevant Bella.

J'ai vu le visage de ma sœur s'éclairer de joie et elle a sauté au cou de Bella.

« hé! Je suis super contente! Comment tu t'appelles? »

« euh…Bella! »

« moi c'est Alice! Je suis la sœur d'Edward! Il t'a parlé de moi ? Je suis tellement contente qu'il ai une copine et j'adore ton pull! Tu l'as acheté ou? »

« euh, chez H&M mais »

« et ton bracelet! J'adooooore! »

Je suis intervenu:

« ALICE! Bella est la propriétaire d'un furet, elle aussi, et elle l'a amené pour, hum, qu'il se reproduise, avec Nessie! Elle n'est pas, enfin, ma… »

Alice a rougit, et a eu l'air dépitée:

« oh…Désolée Bella…J'aimerais tellement qu'il rencontre l'amour! Il est gentil tu sais! Et intelligent! Il a un bon job et puis c'est un gentleman et »

« ALICE! »

C'était mon tour d'être rouge de honte.

Heureusement, Bella riait.

Voilà, une fille qui me plaisait et Alice allait la faire fuir!

Bella a attrapé son sac et a mit sa veste en jean.

Elle m'a sourit:

« je vous dis à demain, j'espère que tout ira bien, appelez moi sinon! »

« bien sur! »

Je l'ai raccompagnée jusqu'à la porte et je lui ai dit:

« désolé, pour ma sœur, depuis qu'elle est mariée elle veut que tout le monde se case! »

Elle a rougit et je me suis retenu pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

« c'est pas grave, ne vous en faites pas pour ça! »

Je me suis retourné vers Alice. Elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de respirer:

« EDWARD! Elle a l'air géniale! Ne la laisse pas s'échapper! Pourquoi tu la dragues pas? »

« c'Est-ce que j'étais en train de faire, avant que tu ne débarques et la fasse fuir ;figure toi! »

« désolée…Je l'appelle si tu veux! »

« SURTOUT PAS! »

Elle a baissé la tête et je n'ai pas résisté à son air tristounet et je l'ai serrée contre moi:

« non! C'est bon! Elle te connaît, c'est mieux en fait, comme ça si on sort ensemble elle saura dans quoi elle s'engage! »

« mais elle connaît pas Emmett! »

«ah, oui….mais elle peut pas tout savoir d'avance non plus, faut lui ménager des surprises! »

Alice a éclaté de rire.

Puis elle s'est mis en tête de me donner des conseils…

« elle revient quand? »

« demain matin, je n'ai pas l'heure exacte! »

« offre lui un café, et même un petit déjeuner! Et invite la à manger à midi! »

« j'y avais pensé tout seul Alice, mais merci! »

« et sois super gentil avec elle! Elle a l'air douce! »

« je suis quelque un de gentil à la base Alice, la preuve: tu es là et je ne t'aie pas encore fichue dehors! »

Elle a éclaté de rire, puis, l'air sincère elle m'a dit:

« n'essaye pas de coucher avec elle de suite! Je vois bien que tu en crèves d'envie mais…Apprends à la connaître! Elle a l'air tellement géniale! »

« c'est promit Alice! Je ne vais pas la violer, ni la prendre et la jeter, ça te va? On peut parler d'autre chose maintenant? »

« oui, comment tu vas t'habiller demain matin? »

J'ai poussé un gémissement qui n'a absolument pas attendrit ma sœur, qui est allé fouiner dans ma garde robe, et en a sorti un jean gris, avec une chemise vert foncée, m'assurant que, dans cette tenue, je serai « classe mais décontracté » avec une « subtile touche de séduction ».

J'ai dit oui à tout.

Elle a aussi choisit mon boxer et mes chaussettes:

« je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas que je couche avec elle tout de suite! »

« oui, bien sur, mais bon, il faut tout prévoir tu sais bien! »

J'ai réussit à mettre Alice dehors, et j'ai prit deux efferalgans, tellement sa visite m'avait donné mal à la tête…

J'ai à nouveau isolé Jacob et les deux furets se sont endormit tout de suite.

Je tournais en rond dans mon appartement.

Je me sentais seul.

J'avais envie que Bella soit là.

Mon appartement était grand, et classe.

Il me paraissait surtout désert et vide, ce soir-là.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis levé tôt et j'ai remit les furets ensemble.

Ils avaient l'air…très proches…

Je me suis lavé, rasé et habillé selon les conseils d'Alice…

Puis, légèrement fébrile, j'ai envoyé un texto à Bella:

« Jacob et Nessie sont réveillés, moi aussi, tu peux venir quand tu veux! »

J'avais décidé de la tutoyer. Et commencer par texto était le plus facile…

Elle m'a répondu immédiatement:

« le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner et j'arrive! »

J'ai inspiré un bon coup et je lui envoyé:

« j'ai d'excellents muffins si ça te dit on peut les manger ensemble! »

Au bout de 30 secondes elle m'a renvoyé:

« OK! »

J'ai entendu la sonnette au bout d'un quart d'heure et je suis allé ouvrir, le cœur battant.

Elle portait ce matin là un tee shirt noir, une veste en jean, une jupe gris foncé et des ballerines noires. Elle était encore plus belle que la veille et assez sexy…

Elle a rougit en me disant bonjour.

Elle n'a jeté qu'un rapide coup d'oeil aux furets….très occupés et je lui ai servit, à sa demande, un verre de lait avec son beignet.

On a discuté.

De beaucoup de choses. De ses études, de son mode de vie, assez cool par rapport au stress du mien.

Je ressentais une attirance de plus en plus forte et j'étais en train de me demander si j'allais l 'inviter au restaurant le midi ou le soir quand elle s'est levée, les sourcils froncés et s'est approchée de moi.

« Bon, il faut que je le fasse moi-même on dirait! »

A-t-elle murmuré, un peu gênée.

J'étais surpris, mais elle s'est assise à califourchon sur moi et elle a rapidement posé sa bouche sur la mienne.

J'ai cessé de me poser des questions et j'ai répondu au baiser.

C'était frais, très doux et sa bouche avait un goût de chocolat qui m'a fait fondre.

On s'est embrassés très longtemps.

Je caressais ses cuisses posées sur les miennes, et sa taille, m'aventurant sous tee shirt pour caresser ses seins avec douceur. J'ai retroussé sa jupe, découvrant qu'elle ne portait qu'un string, ce qui a fait palpiter mon érection déjà incontrôlable..

Au bout d'environ une demi heure, j'étais tellement dur que j'ai cru exploser ,d'autant plus qu'elle frottait délibérément sa féminité sur mon sexe dur comme un roc.

« Bella…Il faut se calmer un peu, là, parce que sinon… »

Elle a eu un air blessé:

« je…je suis désolée, je croyais que tu en avais envie, mais si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave »

Elle s'est levée d'un bond et a attrapé son sac. Je l'ai rattrapée par le poignet:

« BELLA!oh oui j'ai envie de toi! Tu t'en es pas rendu compte? »

« ben si, mais tu veux arrêter! »

J'ai maudit Alice.

« je ne voulais juste pas donner l'impression de te sauter dessus! »

« alors c'est pour ça que j'ai du le faire? »

Elle me souriait, une larme encore brillante au coin de l'œil.

« oui…Je veux plus qu'un peu de sexe Bella… »

« vraiment? »

J'ai fait oui de la tête.

« on peut quand même coucher ensemble? Parce que là, j'ai plus qu'envie! »

Pour toute réponse je l'ai soulevée et l'ai posée sur mon épaule, et je l'ai amenée à ma chambre.

Je l'ai déposée sur mon lit et elle s'est relevée à genoux d'un coup de reins, pour venir trouver mes lèvres.

J'ai gémit et je me suis laissé tomber sur le lit, l'entraînant dans ma chute.

Bloquée sous mon poids, elle a passé ses jambes autour de mon bassin, frottant encore son centre brûlant contre moi.

Je lui ai enlevé son tee shirt, découvrant ses seins recouverts d'un soutien gorge noir.

Je l'ai habilement dégrafé et j'ai enfin pu admirer sa poitrine, généreuse mais ferme.

Elle a gémit à son tour quand je suis allé téter ses seins, gourmand.

J'ai retroussé sa jupe et j'ai glissé mes doigts dans son string détrempé.

Elle a soulevé les reins pour s'en débarrasser et je lui ai enlevé sa jupette.

Elle ne portait plus que son collier de perles en bois grises et rouges , très long et noué, dont le nœud tombait exactement entre ses seins.

Ça m'a rendu dingue et je me suis relevé alors qu'elle déboutonnait ma chemise pour me déshabiller rapidement.

Elle s'est à nouveau agenouillée et on s'est longuement embrassés dans cette position.

Elle a caressé ma queue tendue et j'ai sorti un préservatif de ma table de nuit.

Elle était ,comme moi, à la fois très désireuse, mais aussi un peu gênée.

Je l'ai dévisagée, troublé:

« Bella…J'ai très envie de toi mais sincèrement…Je ne veux pas que du sexe, d'accord?Tu me plais vraiment beaucoup! »

Elle a sourit:

« Tu me plais aussi, au moins autant que Nessie à Jacob! »

J'ai éclaté de rire à sa remarque et nous avons rit ensemble, ce qui a contribué à détendre l'atmosphère.

Je lui ai tendu le préservatif et elle l'a déroulé sur mon sexe, me faisant palpiter

J'ai caressé sa féminité luisante, la regardant se cambrer pour profiter de la caresse.

J'ai glissé un coussin sous ses fesses et j'ai soulevé une de ses jambes, la posant sur mon épaule.

Je me suis penché sur elle et nos lèvres se sont soudées. C'est en l'embrassant avec passion que je l'ai enfin pénétrée.

C'était délicieux.

Elle était faite pour moi, et surtout j'adorais sa façon de se donner totalement à moi, cherchant autant son plaisir que le mien.

Je glissais en elle, fou de désir.

Elle s'accrochait à moi, haletante, et je sentais mon plaisir augmenter à chaque poussée en elle…

Ses cris se sont faits plus forts, plus réguliers et j'ai raffermit ma prise sur ses cuisses, demeurant seul maître du jeu.

L'orgasme l'a submergée quand je me suis penché sur elle, pour lui murmurer des mots d'amour…

« Bella, tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi, je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi »

Le feu dévastateur du plaisir m'a à mon tour emporté, l'orgasme de Bella entraînant le mien.

Nous sommes restés enlacés, en sueur, haletants, à nous dévisager et nous sourire.

Le temps était suspendu.

Au bout d'un moment, je l'ai fait rouler sur le ventre et me suis positionné à genoux entre ses cuisses.

Ma virilité avait retrouvé toute sa vigueur et d'elle-même elle a cambré les fesses en sentant mon membre se presser contre elles.

La levrette avait toujours été, comme pour la plupart des hommes, ma position favorite, mais avec Bella c'était mille fois plus fort, mille fois meilleur encore…

Nous avons expérimenté à peu prêt toutes les positions du Kama sutra, du moins celles que nous connaissions.

Vers 19H00, morts de faim, nous avons dévoré dans le lit, et nous nourrissant mutuellement avec les doigts, le repas chinois que j'avais commandé au traiteur chinois d'en bas.

Je savais déjà que je n'avais pas envie de la laisser repartir.

Elle est resté toute la nuit.

Nous avons joué avec les furets, dans le lit.

Comme deux gamins tout fous.

J'étais bien. J'étais heureux.

Et puis, le lundi est arrivé.

Elle était resté toute la nuit.

Je n'avais pas eu besoin de lui demander.

Le lundi matin, ça a été très dur.

Elle est allé à la fac, et moi au boulot.

J'ai encore plus que d'habitude détesté ce en quoi consistait mon travail.

J'avais cru, en faisant des études pour travailler dans la finance ,faire le bon choix. De bons revenus assurés, la respectabilité,un travail intéressant

Les bons revenus, c'était vrai mais le travail me sortait par les yeux et je commençais à avoir du mal à me respecter moi-même.

Et je passais beaucoup de temps à travailler. Tellement que j'en avais plus tellement pour ma vraie passion: le piano.

J'ai fait des efforts, pour Bella.

Tous les soirs de la semaine, j'ai réussit à quitter le bureau avant 19H30.

J'adorais la retrouver.

Elle m'avait invité dans son studio d'étudiante,et, très vite, c'est là qu'on s'est retrouvés.

J'aimais être chez elle.

Autant que j'aimais être en elle.

Elle m'a cuisiné des petits plats.

Elle utilisait des produits de base, bon marché, comme de pâtes, du riz, de pommes de terre, du jambon, mais elle avait un vrai talent, et j'adorais manger avec elle.

On passait beaucoup de temps à faire l'amour aussi.

J'étais presque totalement heureux.

Mais, confusément, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Et, à la fin d'un WE absolument idyllique Bella s'est mise à pleurer.

J'ai paniqué.

Elle tenait Jacob et Nessie dans ses bras et je me suis agenouillé pour être à sa hauteur:

« qu'Est-ce qui se passe?Bella? »

« c'est pas possible Edward. Je…je suis entrain de m'attacher à toi et…Je ne peux pas…Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça! »

« comment ? Je ne comprends pas! »

« tu passes un temps fou au travail, et je n'aime pas ce que tu fais. Je suis sans doute idéaliste, mais le monde de la finance me fait horreur. Je passerais l'éponge si tu aimais ton travail mais c'est l'inverse: tu le détestes! Il te bouffe et te rend malheureux! Je refuse de vivre ça! »

Je suis resté muet.

L'angoisse me ravageait.

« Bella…Tu as raison, je le sais! Mais je ne sais rien faire d'autre! »

« bien sur que si! Tu joue du piano! »

« oui! Mais je ne peux pas vivre de ça! »

« mais si! Peut-être pas aussi fastueusement que maintenant, mais tu peux être heureux! »

Elle me regardait avec se grands yeux plein d'espoir.

Et je l'ai fait.

Elle a été l'élément déclencheur.

Je n'ai même pas eu peur.

J'ai démissionné de mon boulot le lundi matin.

J'ai rendu mon appartement.

On en a prit un plus petit, Bella et moi.

Avec deux chambres, une servant de bureau.

Et un assez grand salon pour que mon piano y tienne.

J'ai été surpris des réactions de mon entourage.

Majoritairement, mes collègues de travail m'ont traité de fou.

Mais quelques uns m'ont prit à part pour me dire qu'ils m'enviaient d'avoir le courage de vivre mes rêves.

Ma famille, dans sa totalité, a approuvé ma décision.

Alice, bien entendu, qui adorait Bella, bien qu'elle ne l'ai rencontrée que quelques minutes.

Mes parents étaient juste heureux de me voir heureux.

J'ai composé.

Librement.

Quand je le voulais.

Et j'ai trouvé du travail en tant que pianiste dans un bar, 3 soirs par semaine.

Quand ce travail m'a semblé prendre trop de place dans notre vie de couple, bien que je l'aime énormément, j'ai donné des cours de piano, n'allant plus assurer qu'une nuit par semaine au cabaret.

Un matin, quand nous nous sommes levés, Bella et moi, j'ai regardé sur le calendrier que 9 semaines exactement s'étaient écoulées depuis notre rencontre.

Les plus belles, le plus importantes de notre vie.

Quand nous sommes rentrés, le soir, une drôle de surprise nous attendait:

Nessie, ma petite Nessie, venait de donner naissance à ses bébés (_**ndla: voir lien sur mon profil).**_

Bella souriait, et la joie éclairait ses yeux.

Je me suis assis par terre, dans le salon, et j'ai songé que le bonheur ne s'achète pas, mais se construit.

_**Il n'y aura pas de suite à cet OS, tout simplement parce que Bella et Edward vont être heureux ensemble, et qu'ils auront des enfants (mais moins que Jacob et Nessie^^)**_


End file.
